Fomalhaut (weapon)
.]] The Fomalhaut , also known as Formalhaut, is a recurring weapon in the Final Fantasy series. It is usually the most powerful gun. Appearances ''Final Fantasy XII equipped with Fomalhaut.]] The Fomalhaut is the ultimate gun in ''Final Fantasy XII. The license costs 150 LP and it has an attack power of 50. Due to the way guns work, ignoring enemy defense and Protect status, Fomalhaut is an especially powerful weapon if obtained as soon as it becomes available. Guns are the slowest weapons in Final Fantasy XII apart from Wyrmhero Blade, at 4.2s charge, and 1.4s action time. Fomalhaut is a good weapon for a character with the lowest attack in the party (such as a mage), as the guns' damage calculation only uses the gun's own attack stat to determine damage. When used with the Dark Shot while equipping the Black Robes, the player also gets an additional +50% boost to damage, making it a good weapon against even Yiazmat. Fomalhaut is only obtained from randomly spawning treasure chests and because the chests respawn, the player can obtain multiple Fomalhauts. The Fomalhaut chest may spawn in the Lhusu Mines, Cerobi Steppe, Henne Mines, or Subterra. The Lhusu Mines chest is on Site 9 in the place where Antlion is fought. At the back of that cave, there is a chest with a 60% spawn rate with a 50% chance to contain the Fomalhaut (the other treasure is a Knot of Rust). The player must not equip Diamond Armlet, or the Fomalhaut changes into an Elixir. This is the earliest point Fomalhaut can be acquired, available after reaching Mt. Bur-Omisace. The player may backtrack to the Save Crystal to make the chest respawn, or use the soft reset function. The Cerobi Steppe has two chests which may spawn the Fomalhaut. The first is in the Northsward and the chest spawns at a 50% rate near the center of the western edge. With the Diamond Armlet there is a 5% chance for it to be a Fomalhaut. Another chest in the Crossfield area also spawns at a 50% rate, and with the Diamond Armlet has a 4% chance to yield the Fomalhaut. The chest is past the first rock when entering from the Save Crystal area. The Henne Mines chest is in the Special Charter Shaft and spawns at a 40% rate. With the Diamond Armlet it has 80% chance to be a Fomalhaut, and a 20% chance to be 10,000 gil. The chest will spawn only once. The Subterra chest is in Umbra-South and spawns at a 55% rate, and without the Diamond Armlet has a 20% chance to be a Fomalhaut. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Formalhaut serves as Balthier's strongest weapon and has the element of Water. It has Attack power of +100, Magic attack of +50, Attack Speed of +36, and it adds +15 to Balthier's Strength. Formalhaut is a reward for Mission 77: Darkening Clouds Gather. It uses a generic gun sprite during battle. Final Fantasy XIII The Fomalhaut Elites are a pair of guns for Sazh. They are second tier weapons, obtained by upgrading the Antares Deluxes with a Uraninite. Fomalhaut Elites have the passive ability Chain Bonus Boost II. They have minimum level of 15 with minimum Physical of 86 and Magic of 92. Fomalhaut Elites take 153,000 EXP to level up to the max level of 41 with 216 Physical and 222 Magic. At their max level, the guns can be dismantled to twelve Thrust Bearings, a Cobaltite, and the Antares Deluxes. Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions The Fomalhaut is the most powerful non-elemental gun in ''Final Fantasy Tactics: War of the Lions. It can only be obtained via multiplayer mode. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Fomalhaut appears as the only gun-type weapon in ''Dissidia 012 with a minimum level requirement of 90. It adds 64 ATK and 58 DEF to its wielder and increases their Assist Gauge's duration by 25%, but subtracts 288 BRV and 1 DEF. It is surpassed only by the Death Penalty. It can be purchased at the shop by trading 153,400 gil, one Antares, one Tiamat Carapace, and five Gunner's Hopes. Fomalhaut in its Final Fantasy XII incarnation also appears as one of Vaan's EX Mode weapons, replacing his Altair. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Gallery Etymology Like the other models of gun in the series, this weapon is named after a star. Category:Weapons